Vengeance
by Adidas804
Summary: With the only people in his life dead, Maurice has no love left in his heart for anyone else. He takes up a...'hobby'...which not only keep his mind off of the tragedy, but brings him money and makes him stronger. However, he wants to kill the men responsible for killing his family. Can someone save him from himself? Or is his thirst for vengeance stronger than one thought?
1. A Day Worth Forgetting

_**(Mobius Middle School; Thursday, April 24th - 12:45 pm)**_

A blue hedgehog (11 years old) and a brown bulldog (12 years old) are sitting outside the principal's office for a fight that happened during lunch. Brian, the brown bulldog, stole the blue hedgehog's money for lunch and pushed him down to the floor. Maurice, the blue hedgehog, got up from the floor and yelled at Brian for taking his money. Brian ignored Maurice and called him, aloud, a 'little shit'. The blue boy used as much power as he could and pushed the bulldog into other classmates causing their food to fly and hit the bulldog on the way down, making Brian _very_ angry. And just like that, the fight broke out for six to seven minutes before Ms. Karen, the orange fox that teaches English, stepped in, and told the boys to head to the principal's office. Now we are sitting outside of the office with Brian covered in food and Sonic covered in bruises and a black eye.

Now strength-wise, Maurice is not the strongest boy around. He is short with tan arms and muzzle. He is also a slight bit pudgy, but everyone teases him about being fat. The only person in the entire school that is Maurice's friend is a girl named Amelia Rose or Amy.

Brian is kind of tall for a middle schooler that some teachers think he is in high school. He is covered, head to toe, in brown fur and is about an average height and weight.

Not too fat.

Not too skinny.

He is the main bully of the school. If you mess with him, he will make you pay for it whether it's before, during, or after school. He has been bullying Maurice since second grade and with each school year that passed, it has gotten worse. It started out with simple name-calling and stealing pencils then grew into fighting and tearing up his homework.

"You can come in now." Mr. Jones, a black cat, ordered them to come into the office. The boys came into the office and sat down in chairs in front of the principal's desk. Disappointment was written all over his face as he looked at the two boys. "You two…have been in here more than I can count." He got up and stood in front of the boys with his arms crossed. "I've already called your folks to come down here." He turned his head toward Brian with anger. "Brian…you've had been in _countless_ of fights in this school. All of which have involved you fighting Maurice."

"It's not my fault that he doesn't know how to defend himself. Maybe if he stood up for himself and stop being a scared little _bitch_ , -" He struck a nerve in both Mr. Jones and Maurice, but the principal beat the blue one to the punch.

"That is enough out of you, Brian! I have given you chances to better yourself in this school and I have had enough of it!" As soon as he finished that sentence a firm knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Brian's parents, John (black bulldog) and Rebecca (tan bulldog), and Maurice's mom, Aleena (purple hedgehog), came through the door. "Good afternoon, parents. How are you today?" "Fine, Principal Jones." John answered. "Did they fight again?" Aleena already knew the answer considering her son's face is bruised and that black eye is swelling up, but she wanted to make sure.

Mr. Jones just sighed and answered, "Unfortunately, Ms. Hedgehog. It happened during lunch and, from what other students told me, Brian took Maurice's lunch money and pushed him down to the ground. Then he called your son a, excuse my French, 'little bitch' before Maurice pushed him into other students which is why Brian has food on him." He went back behind his desk and sat down before continuing. "This is the sixth fight they had in the school year and we are not half way through. So, I have decided giving Maurice three days out of school suspension -"

"Aw man."

"Sorry Maurice, but you started the fight. You have to face the consequences." The blue hedgehog then crossed his arms and slouched back in the chair.

"Now for Brian…If I can be straightforward to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bulldog, your son has been a thorn in my side for the longest time in this school. He has been in my office more times that I can count and not all of them have been between him and Maurice. So, unfortunately, Brian is expelled from this school."

"WHAT?!" Brian jumped out the chair and yelled from the news he just heard. "You can't do that to me!" "I can and did, Brian. Even after all the chances that I gave you to be better, you ignored my warning and stayed harming other student. I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Mr. Jones explained.

Brian's parents were upset but understood the reasoning behind it. "We understand, Principal Jones. Well, guess we have to put you in another school, Brian." Rebecca replied with an upsetting tone. Then Brian turned his head toward Maurice with fire in his eyes. "You! This is all your fault that I got in trouble!" Maurice looked at him like he hit his head on a rock. "I didn't get you in troub-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Brian!"

"Why can't you be like everyone else and stay out of my way!"

"Brian!"

"All these years have been wasted on you because you can't get stuff into your head. I'm done with your stupidity!"

"BRIAN!"

With that Brian punched Maurice in the face causing him to fall out his chair. All the adults got caught off guard for a moment but quickly came back into reality as Brian was still punching Maurice's face and kicking his stomach multiple times. Brian's dad dragged his son away from Maurice while Maurice's mom helped his son get back up from the floor. "Brian Xavier Bulldog!" His mom is nothing short of heated from her son behavior. Hearing his full government name and his mom yelling caused him to freeze and look at her. "You have been hurting others for too long. We are going to put you in a boot camp, so you can get your act together, young man! Now we are leaving!" With that, they left leaving Maurice and his mom in the office with Mr. Jones, who was slowly rubbing his temple after what has happened.

Aleena looked toward the principal and tried to bring some calmness in the room. "Principal Jones…I apologized for what happened." With a hand held up and in the calmest voice he can come up with, "No, it is okay. I can now put all this crazy stuff behind me now that Brian is not in this school anymore." Aleena nodded and her and Maurice walked out of the office and drove straight home.

 _ **(Hedgehog's House - 1:30 pm)**_

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Hold still so I can clean this cut, bro."

"Listen to Manic, Maurice."

Maurice is currently getting his cut and bruises tended by his big brother, Manic, and big sister, Sonia. As he walked into the house, Manic (13 years old, green hedgehog w/ a messy hairdo) and Sonia (14 years old, magenta hedgehog) turned and almost had a heart attack from seeing their little brother's face. While Maurice was sitting on the sink, Manic is sitting on a chair from the kitchen and Sonia was getting out the first aid kit from the cabinet. When they started asking questions about his injuries, Maurice ran upstairs to his room and shut his door. Upset and embarrassment washed over him as he started crying into his pillow that he sleeps on every night. After ten minutes of crying, someone knocked on his door and slowly opened it. Sonia and Manic came to calm him down and clean his wounds that he has received from another harsh day at school.

While they were cleaning his wounds, they couldn't help slightly stare at the scar that was over his right eye. Starting three to four inches above his eyebrows, the jagged line went over his eyelid and ended in the middle of his cheek. It is already clean and everything, but it will definitely take a while for everyone to get used to, especially Maurice.

"So, lil bro? What happened in order for you to come home looking like a pin cushion?" Manic asked after a moment of silence. Maurice looked at him and explained everything from the cafeteria and the impromptu fight in the principal's office. "Now because I started the fight in the cafeteria, I'm suspended for three days." His broke started to crack as soon as 'suspended' left his mouth.

Sonia turned on her nurturing big sister attitude and went to hug the youngest of the three. "Maurice don't cry. It's not your fault that you are suspended. Brian took your lunch money and pushed you. If anything, he started the fight because all you did was protected yourself." Manic got up from his chair and wen to his two siblings and hugged Maurice with Sonia. Maurice slowly started letting his tears fall and sobbing. "What did I ever do to him f-for me to de-deserve this?" Manic's and Sonia's heart was breaking hearing and seeing their sibling like this. "Don't worry, bro. We may not know what goes on inside his head, but what is very true is that we always got your back. Let someone step up and we promise, we won't let them touch a quill on your head." Manic's reassurance made Maurice feel slightly better and he looked at his big brother and sister while they still hugged.

"I love you g-guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Sonia and Manic smiled at the blue hedgehog and did a massive group hug.

 _ **(Hedgehog's House - 9:40 pm)**_

After dinner and clean up, the Hedgehogs were finally asleep.

…

…

Except for one.

Aleena stayed up after she made sure her three children were asleep. She made herself a mug of green tea and sat on their fluffy tan sofa.

"James…your kids have grown so much. I want them to stop growing so I don't have to let them go." She let out a soft chuckle while looking inside her mug. "I wish you were here. Not just for me. Just for you to see them. Maurice looks just like you in every way possible."

 _CRACK!_

…

 _CRACK!_

…

 _BOOM!_

Aleena dropped her tea and stumbled off of the sofa. Two hedgehogs in all black broke the door down and instantly looked at her with fire in their eyes. "Well, well, well, what do we have her?" One of the men got close to Aleena's face and stared in her eyes. "I found two more guests to join us." The other came walking down the steps with Manic and Sonia tied up with their hands behind their backs and his shotgun pointed at them. The one in front of Aleena laughed and stood up with his hand in the air. "It's a fucking family reunion in here. Put those two ass swipes next to her and tie her up."

The shotgun man threw Monic and Sonia next to their mother and started tying her up. After he was done, they both went to do a clean sweep of the two-floor humble abode. While they both were messing stuff up in the kitchen, Aleen started whispering to her kids.

"Where's Maurice?" Aleena asked

Sonia whispered back, "We didn't have time to get him out before they came upstairs. He's hiding under his bed." Manic added, "We told him not to move or make any noise until we told him to."

Aleena was still worried about her youngest child but was glad to know that the two criminals haven't found him.

"Nothing on the first floor, huh? How about we check out the second floor again? Just to make sure we didn't miss a little dumpster fuck." The three family members on the floor gasp lowly. They knew. Maurice has to get out the house and fast. Manic and Sonia looked at each other and slowly gave a nod as Sonia began to scream.

"MAURICE, GO NOW!"

 _BOOM!_

With a shotgun bullet in her head and her eyes open, Sonia fell to the floor. Manic almost threw up but he knew he had to get his little brother to go. "MAURICE, RUN OUT THE HOUSE! DON'T LOOK BAC-" With pistol bullet in his heart, Manic fell next to his sister. Aleena already started crying as soon as Sonia was killed in front of her.

Then out of nowhere, a blue streak came downstairs, knocking the two criminals over in the process. The streak stopped showing Maurice in his black tank top, red basketball shorts and his red and white striped shoes. He saw his older siblings laying dead next to each other and cried waterfalls. "Manic! Sonia! No this can't be happening!" He ran towards them and wished he was in a nightmare. The two people who raised him with his mom are gone because they wanted to keep him safe.

"Maurice – Maurice, come here, please." He looked over at his mom who was crying and has the siblings blood splattered over her. Maurice walked up to his mom and hugged her for dear life. "Maurice, I need you to run as far away as possible from the house, do you understand me?" He looked up at her shocked with tear stained cheeks. However, before he retaliated, Aleena beat him to the punch. "I don't w-want any back talk right now. I need you to run, NOW!" The men slowly started to wake up and grabbed their guns.

"GO!"

Maurice knew he had no choice but to flee. He gave his mom one last hug. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." She lightly kissed him on his forehead. Then he ran out the door before he got hit with bullet. "FUCK! I KNEW THAT LITTLE FUCK WAS STILL HERE!" The man with the pistol turned around towards Aleena and got into her face once again. "Where is he going?! WHERE?!" In her calmest voice she could muster, she answered. "I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell either of you."

 _SMACK!_

With a big red handprint on her face, Aleena fell to the floor and didn't plan on getting back up. If she was going to die, she not going to give these guys the pleasure of beating her. She soon started to smell gasoline. She looked up and saw them destroying the fireplace and putting some of the fire wood and ripped up newspapers around the house and poured more gas on top of it. The man took out a matchbox and lit a match before staring at Aleena with his cold ice blue eyes.

…

"Say hello to James for me."

…

He dropped the match and waved at the purple hedgehog.

…

As the fire slowly came up to her, she replied with a solemn tone.

…

"I will."

 _BOOM!_

Maurice heard the explosion and turned around to see a massive fire in the distance. He instantly knew it was his house that was producing that fire. He wanted to go back. He wanted to beat up the two criminals that killed his family, but he knew that he had no chance against them. He has speed, but he can use it well if he doesn't have any strength. Instead, he turned away and ran like his mother told him to. Dropping a trail of tears along the way.

 _ **Yes, this in an intro. Yes, this was long as hell to type up. Yes, I got a new story idea. No, I did not die even though life wants me to. XD I was listening to Zack Hemsey's song, Vengeance, and got an idea for a story. That is how I come up with stories, tbh. I listen to a song and have a visual of the story in my head. Now writing it out, I may not be the best at, but I hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter.**_


	2. What The Fuck Just Happened?

_**[14 Years Later]**_

 _ **(Mobius United Gym; Friday, May 10 – 9:36 pm)**_

The sounds of punching and occasional grunts resounded in the medium sized gym. Everyone has finished their workouts for the day and headed home except for two workers. Since not a lot of people come to the gym at night, they don't really have to do anything around the building.

However, there is one person that comes and stays to workout all night.

 _Every_

 _Single_

 _Night_

Actually, those sounds of punching are coming from him. His appearance when in the gym makes one believe that if they interrupted him, that a funeral would need to be set up. His blue quills drenched in the salty sweat that formed on his forehead. His black shorts swaying with furiously with the continuously fast movements. His six pack gleaming under the gym lights as if God himself sculpted them. His 23" tan arms bulged with every punch swung at the black punching bag. His knuckles wrapped up in beige gauze tape to protect them from the force of the swing. His emerald green eyes burning with intensity as if he was fighting for his life.

Well…

In a way he does almost every night.

"Hey M-"

"Do **NOT** finish unless you want a swift punch in the gut."

The blue hedgehog turned around with the fire still in his eyes. He turned around to see a green hedgehog. The green hedgehog has a swept back quills like his blue counterpart. He is wearing a leather jacket over a white tank top, dark blue jeans, and green and black sneakers. But what primarily sticks out on him is his red sunglasses resting on top of his head, and his piercing blue eyes.

"Do we really want to start another fight in here, nephew?" He walked up to his nephew, only a mere four inches to his face. "Last time we did that, this place almost burned down and the cops almost taught us. We don't need a round two."

"Then if you want to avoid that, address me the name I told you to address me by." The green one smirked at his nephew's fire. "Alright, Sonic. I'll remember next time."

Sonic turned back around and started swinging at the punching bag again. "What are you doing here anyway, Unc? This usually isn't your hangout spot like it is for me."

While Sonic was swinging away at the punching bag, his uncle casually walked around to the front of the bag smirking like a slight maniac. "Just seeing if you're ready for tonight's fight is all." After a swift kick, the blue counterpart walked up to him. "There's something else you're not fucking telling me. If you got something, spit it the hell out." With that, he turned around to pick up his black Nike gym bag and put on his white tank top before walking pass his uncle.

…

"You're going to face the top gun, tonight."

Sonic stopped with his hand on the door and had to slowly come to terms with what was said. "What did you say?" "You, nephew, will be facing the big man. 'The Brass Knuckle Man.' The man that every fighter has been scared of facing." He started to slowly walk towards him with his arms spread out. "If you need more clarification, I'll help you. The same man that disrespected your mother and siblings and almost shanked you in front of everyone."

Sonic's hand started to slowly crush the bar that opens the door and is shaking with anger. "…It's about damn time." "Aaaannd…being the nice and best uncle I can be, I requested the fight to be to the death on your behalf." Sonic smiled like a psychopath at that point and turned to his uncle. "You know me too well, Unc. I've been wanted to _kill_ that fucker for a long time."

"And you will finally get to do it tonight." He put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Embarrass."

"Avenge."

" _Kill_."

"And all of this with no consequences." He slowly let go of Sonic's shoulder and walked out while saying, "Be ready, nephew." And with that the door closed.

…

"I will be."

 _ **[Grand View Apartments; Friday, May 10 – 9:45 pm]**_

We see a pink hedgehog sitting at the dining table in her apartment, reading mail. She had curly, pink hair down to her shoulders, a slightly big bust (Cup Size: DD), and eyes so green that Granny Smith herself would be jealous. Standing at a comfortable average height of 5'5", males and females a like would stare at the pink haired beauty when she is walking down the street. Most people look at her bust or her hair, but everyone loves her legs. Strong and toned to the point that she could kick someone's head right off with it.

Which is exactly what she wants to do right now.

She is late on her rent and they sent her a three-month warning for eviction if she doesn't by August. The reason why she was late on rent? The boss at her old job kept sexually harassing her and _almost_ raped her. She tried telling everyone about it, but the people that she did tell got threatened being fired from there job by the boss.

She even tried calling the police to have him arrested, but because the business was very well known for their customer service and hospitality, the police didn't believe a thing she said and went back to the station. So, she did the only option she could and can do at the moment.

She quit her job on the spot.

She knew that she needed the money for her apartment, but she refuses to put up with that disgusting man and his constant sexualized ways.

Now she just sitting in her apartment, rubbing her temples, trying to think of ways to pay her rent before she gets kicked out. "…God give me strength. I got to get out and clear my mind before I lose it." She got up out of her chair and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower before she headed out.

 _ **[Downtown Station Square; Friday, May 10 – 10:15 pm]**_

The pink haired beauty walked down the street sporting an all yellow hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. She has just been walking around the city finding something, ANYTHING, entertaining to do and/or watch. She would go to a bar and get her usual Scotch on the Rocks, but she has been cutting back on drinking, especially since she needs the money now for her rent.

As she was walking down 42nd street, she heard people cheering from the nearby alleyway and decided to have a look. However, when she looked down the alley all she saw was a red lion leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She was going to turn away and keep walking, but curiosity got the best of her and she headed toward the red lion.

The lion noticed her presence and immediately stood up and stared at her. "You're here for the underground fight, girl?" Even though she doesn't know what the hell he was talking about, she didn't want to be bored any second longer. "Yea, I am. You going to let me in?" The lion turned around and opened the brick wall that turned out to be a door. "You came just in time; the main event is about to start. Come on down." The door opened up showing a staircase leading down. The lion and the hedgehog headed down while the door slowly closed behind them.

After walking down into darkness, light began to shine in the girl's face and what she saw made her kind of wished she kept walking down the street.

In this massive room, she saw a massive 20'x20'x10' cage, with no ceiling, just sitting in the middle of the room with bleachers surrounding it. But the main thing that got her was the blood. There was blood everywhere in this place. On the ground. On the cage. There was even some blood on people's faces because they were so close to the cage.

The lion looked at her before he left to be part of the audience. "Have fun." Now she is all alone and didn't know what to do in this situation. She was able to find a spot at the top of the bleacher right in the middle. The only time she is ever happy to be in this position is when she is at a movie theater with buttered popcorn and M&M's put together. Just when she was thinking about leaving this horrid place, a gray raccoon in a black tank top, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers comes into the cage and started talking.

"How the fuck is everyone doing?" The place started cheering so loud they could possibly rival a crowd at a basketball game. "If you guys are that pumped up, then you'll love the last fight we have for everyone tonight. Bare knuckles to the DEATH!"

The girl sat there shocked at what she just heard. _'What have I gotten myself into? Why am I still here? I should be leaving right now!'_

"Let's bring these crazy motherfuckers out, huh? Come inside, boys!" The door on the left and right side of the cage opened up and the fighters came in. On the left side was a very tall (7'5") and very muscular grey rhino. He was just wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts with red sneakers and smiling like a complete idiot the entire time. On the right side was a tall (6'5") and muscular blue hedgehog. He was oddly enough wearing a pair of black jeans and Timberland boots with gauze bandages wrapped around his both of his hands. He also had an all-black tribal tattoo on his left arm and a tattoo on his right peck of a wolf howling and a human skull coming out his mouth howling*. But the main thing that sent shivers down the pink hedgehog's spine, if not everyone's spine, was his eyes.

The emerald green eyes stared at his opponent with no empathy and bloodlust. The long scar that was on his eye made it even scarier to look at. He was just standing still…and staring at the rhino…not caring about anything else. As much as she wanted to leave this place, something caused her to stay put and she doesn't know why. _'Why am I not moving? What is making me stay here? ...Why do I feel like there is something more about the blue one?'_ "For all the new asswipes that are here, these two are the top of the underground fights." He points to the left, "Over here, we have the fighter of all fighters. He is the 'Brass Knuckle Man'…BROCK!" As Brock lifted his arms in the air and roared to the crowd, everyone started cheering, feeling the rhino's adrenaline inside themselves. The raccoon then pointed to the right, "And over here, we have the silent assassin of the all fighters. He is the 'Tyr of the Underground'…SONIC!"

After the cheering died down, the raccoon looked at both of the fighters. "Alright, fellas. You know the rules. Anything goes, weapons can be used, and it is to the death. Raise hell!" And with that, the raccoon left the cage and locked all the door ways.

 _ **(Sonic's POV)**_

' _I finally got this fucker right where I want him. The craving for blood inside me is rising right now and the cheering from the crowd is making is go to its peak. Brock has no idea of who he is going up against.'_

Brock causally walked up to Sonic with a smug smile. "Listen, **boy** …I know you don't want me to hurt you. So how about you surrender and leave?" Sonic just stood his ground and stared at Brock. "No? You want your ass kicked? Oh well the-" A swift right hook connected with his jaw and he fell to the ground, causing a miniature dust cloud to arise. After he regained his composure, Brock stood up holding his jaw and stared down the blue hedgehog with newly ignited fury in his purple eyes. "Alright, you want a fight to the death? I'll make you regret being born."

He ran towards Sonic and tried to ram him with his horn but missed by a split second as the blue hedgehog side stepped, causing Brock to slam into the cage, horn first. With him being stuck, Sonic saw the opportunity to start getting some hits in. He sped walked over to Brock and started punching the guy in the gut viciously. What made it even more painful was that Sonic was using some actual brass knuckles that someone threw in the cage.

Every punch thrown caused a bruise to form or the skin to be cut open along with the occasional grunts and scream coming from the rhino as he is taking punches and trying to get free at the same time. Sonic stopped punching and slowly walked away from the rhino that is starting to slump. As soon as Brock got free, however, "AAAHHH!" A big boot to his face and he went crashing down to the ground. All that was seen after the dust cleared was a rhino with a black eye, a bruised torso, and a bloody nose. The crowd cheered as the 'Brass Knuckle Man' fell the ground. The pink hedgehog is still sitting there staring at the fight with frightened eyes and a fast-beating heart.

Sonic walked up to Brock and started talking to the dazed rhino. "Come on, Brock! I thought you were better than this!" He kicked his stomach, causing Brock to roll over clutching it. "You're wasting my fucking time!" "You want better, I'll give you better, you son of a bitch!" Before Sonic could process what happened, Brock picked him up and slammed him to the ground, landing his own punches to the hedgehog's face. Sonic dodged a two or three, but ultimately got hit horribly. So much so that blood was coming out of his mouth, causing his white teeth to turn red. Brock stopped punching and put Sonic into a headlock, trying to snap his neck.

"You know you're going to die. So about you die with some dignity, boy?" Sonic was clenching his teeth, refusing to die by the hands of this grey fuck. "I'm-I'm got e-even going t-to give you the fucking pleas-sure, you fucking cunt." Brock gripped Sonic's head tighter after that. "Are you sure about that? Your mom would love to see her son."

…

' _I'm going to kill you.'_

"Her fucking failure of a child."

…

' _I'm going to kill you.'_

"I wonder how she feels seeing you right now. In the fucking dirt."

…

' _I'm going to kill you.'_

"She must know you are a pussy since you can't help yourself…"

He got closer to Sonic's ear, "Just like how you couldn't save her from that break-in and fire."

' _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The dam broke free as Sonic stood up with Brock on his back. He ran forward to the cage wall and a did one eighty spin before he hit the cage and slammed Brock, causing the rhino to let go. Sonic turned immediately and started throwing his sledgehammer-like fist into Brock's face and gut, giving him no time to breathe or collect himself. He realized the rhino was slumping to the ground and backed off of him only for someone in the crowd to throw in a kendo shinai at his feet. He looked at the weapon then picked it up with one hand, feeling the wrath coursing through his veins. He looked over at the rhino slowly getting back up to feet and walked over there and connected the shinai to his face.

"Aaaahhh, fucking bitch!" Brock screamed and held his face had a stream of blood going down his face. Sonic continuously beat Brock's face in with the shinai until the entire weapon broke into multiple pieces. After that was over, someone threw in something that the blue hedgehog hasn't seen and used in a long time…

a sledgehammer _wrapped_ in _barbed_ _wire_.

Memories flashed into his mind and a psychotic smile showed upon his face. Brock looked up after getting the cobwebs out of his head and saw the sledgehammer. Without hesitation, Brock was practically begging while scooting away from the crazed hedgehog. "W-wait, Sonic! You don't have to don't have to do this! Please!" Keeping that same psychotic smile, Sonic answered, "Of course I don't have to, … but _I WANT TO!"_ "NO!" Sonic swung the sledgehammer into Brock's face and, instantly, blood was everywhere. On the ground, on Brock, on Sonic. Some even flew in to the crowd that wanted to see the action up close. After a couple of swings into the rhino's gut, Sonic threw aside the sledgehammer. "Get up, you grey fucker! GET THE FUCK UP!" Brock slowly got up only to get picked up and be held in the same chokehold that he had on Sonic earlier. "Now you are going to tell me how the fuck you know about my family before I leave you to rot in this fucking cage." Sonic whispered in Brock's ear. "The b-blue eyed m-man told me-e." Sonic's grip became tighter as he put Brock on his knees. "What is his fucking name?" "I-I don't k-know."

"Don't fucking lie to me, you piece of shit!"

"I s-swear I do-don't know. H-he wouldn't l-let me see his fa-ace or know h-his na-name."

' _Just another fucker in my damn way then.'_

"Say hi to the devil for me." And with that, Sonic snapped Brock's neck and the rhino fell to the ground, lifeless.

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

As soon as Sonic picked up the sledgehammer, the pink hedgehog ran to the door and down the street to her apartment. She slammed the door shut behind her and slowly slid down to the floor, hyperventilating after the carnage she just witnessed.

Why did she stay there for so long?

What was making her stay there?

Before she could even enter into her own thoughts, she heard her name being called from the kitchen.

"Amy! Amy, is that you?" Walking out of the kitchen was a black hedgehog with red highlights accented on his quills and his forearm. He was in his usual casual look consisting of a red tank top, black basketball shorts, and white short socks since his shoes were resting that the door.

"Yeah, it's me, Shadow." She quickly got up from the floor before he started asking questions about what was wrong with her. As the black hedgehog came into view, he noticed that she was breathing heavily. "You okay, Amy? Why are you breathing so hard?" "O-oh, it was starting to rain and I didn't have an umbrella so, I ran here so I can beat it. But I think Mother Nature just wanted to scare me because I don't hear any rain right now."

"I almost forgot how much you hate getting wet by the rain." Shadow chuckled at Amy. Shadow is Amy's big brother and he is _protective_ of her. When Amy was born, Shadow was four and, like any big brother would, vowed to look after her and make sure she is safe at all cost. However, he may have took the vow too far as they both got older. When Amy got her first cellphone, Shadow successfully was able to track everywhere she went…at age 14. What Amy once thought was a typical big brother not wanting anything happen to his little sister, is now not only annoying, but practically crossed the line of privacy. Every boyfriend she has had in the past, has broken up with her solely for the fact that Shadow keeps tabs on them to the point that he threatens to…no - PROMISES - to kill them if anything happened to Amy. Whatever apartment complex she moves into, he has made a key to the place and always welcomes himself in…just like today.

"Shadow?! What the hell did I tell you about making a key to my place and coming in here, UNINVITED?" Shadow put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I know, I know. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm your big bro, I got to look out for you." He said as he put his right arm over her shoulder but, she was not amused as she pushed his arm off her. "Shadow, I'm 25 years old. I can look after myself."

She walked to the door and opened it. "I love you and all, but you got to go. I've had a long day and I just want to get some sleep."

"Are you su -"

"SHADOW!"

"Okay, okay. My white flag is up." He put on his black and white slides on and headed to the door. Before he left, he hugged Amy as she hugged him back. "Love you, Pinkie." "Love you too, Shadow." They let go as Shadow left the apartment. Once Amy closed the door, she slowly slid down the door and finally let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"…I need to get some sleep…this is too much for one night."

"What the fuck did I do to myself?"

* * *

 **The fight scene was inspired by the song** _ **'Deadwood'**_ **by Real Slow Motion. I recommend listening to it if you wanna feel like a badass.**

* **I suck at explaining stuff graphically so … XD Just go to Google Images and type "wolf skull chest tattoo" and it's the second picture up there**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

_**[Grand View Apartments; Saturday, May 11 – 8:45 am]**_

Amy didn't get the best sleep last night after what she has witnessed. Whenever she feels like she's about to fall asleep, she ends up waking up ten minutes later. It had gotten to the point where she went into the bathroom cabinet and found her sleeping pills. She has been avoiding them for years because she didn't want to get addicted to them …

like someone that was really close to her.

And as much as she hated it, she really needed to get some sleep, so she can figure out how to pay her rent before she gets put out. She took two pills with a glass of water and was out like a light. Still didn't make the sleep any better, but she fell asleep, nonetheless.

Now she was in the kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon while looking up in the newspaper and on the internet for a job so she can pay for her place. She will take full-time, part-time, _maybe_ even a temporary position. "Okay, lets see what we got here. Librarian…'must have at least two experience'. Shit. Janitor, ew, but it's still a job…"

' _Must have knowledge of sanitary regulations along with recommendations and two years' experience.'_

"..that I cannot get. Fuck." Amy put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples a bit. "Why does job searching have to be so hard. Everyone wants you to have something." She got up from the table to go put her plate in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower for her long day.

 _ **[Downtown, 43**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Street; Saturday, May 11 – 11:30 am]**_

The clothing store wasn't hiring.

The grocery store wasn't hiring.

The mall wasn't hiring.

It seems like either no one was hiring, or she was too underqualified to even apply for the job in general. Nothing was going her way thus far, so she decided to head to her favorite coffee shop, _Sweet Nectar_ , and just relax for a bit.

'I love coming here. The atmosphere is peaceful. The workers are nice. The drinks and food are delicious. It's heaven on Earth.'

Just as Amy walked up to the counter, the cashier turned around to reveal a bright orange kitsune wearing a plain black t-shirt, a dark brown apron, and a dark brown hat. The kitsune smiled at his favorite customer and very good friend. "Hey Amy. How's it going?" Amy smiled warmly back at him. "Hey Tails. Nothing much is going on. Just having some trouble with rent lately. Need a place to relax and clear my mind for a bit."

Tails nodded his head in agreement with the pink hedgehog. "I know that all too well. Whenever it gets _super_ busy here, I immediately go straight to my apartment as soon as my shift is over and enjoy the silence." Tails explained adding his own dramatization like falling asleep on the counter. Amy chuckled at his antics. This was also another reason why she loved coming here. The kitsune stood up with a bright white smile and shiny ocean blue eyes. "Alright. What would like you have today?" "Oh…Can I have my usual?" Tails nodded his head, already prepared. "Medium Caffè Mocha with chocolate drizzle, marshmallows, whip cream, and…no cinnamon?" "You always get it right. I don't know why you keep making it a question towards the end." He just shrugged his shoulders with a smug grin on his face. "Someday, you might want something different. You never know but, we'll get it out to you as soon as it's done." He rung it up the order in the cash register and gave his friend the receipt before going to make the drink.

Amy went and sat at a small round table in the corner a few feet away from the register before she started to get on her phone. Suddenly, she heard the bell for the door ring, signaling that someone has came into the establishment. Being the curious hedgehog she is, Amy looked up before her eyes began to pop out of her head and her heart began to pick up speed. _'Oh my goodness. That blue hedgehog…is here.'_ Indeed Sonic came in the shop and smiled at the two tailed kitsune before the Tails ran from behind the register and gave him a hug. Seeing this action caused Amy to think and questioning if Tails knows what the older one is doing.

' _Tails, do you know who he is? Who he REALLY is?! I don't trust that hedgehog.'_ "AMY ROSE!" Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the workers calling her name for her Caffè Mocha. She got up from her table and retrieved her mocha before sitting back down. However, after a few seconds, a hedgehog shadow began to loom over her and her isolated table. She slowly looked up from her phone to see the blue hedgehog. But somehow, he looked … different. His eyes became soft and … almost welcoming as he continued to look at her.

"Sorry to bother but, is it okay if I sit here with you considering all the other tables, chairs, and sofas are all taken up?" As she looked around briefly, she noticed, just like she said, all the tables, chairs, and sofas were completely filled up and it is just her luck, that there was an open chair right at the table she was currently sitting at. "Um…yea sure." He grinned at her before slightly nodding his head and sitting down in the chair across from her. Not wanting to have an awkward silence at the table, the blue hedgehog asked her a question that would, hopefully, turned into a small conversation for the time being. "Do you come to this place often?" Amy had to do a double take from that unexpected question from the hedge sitting across form her. "Oh, um, sometimes. It's relaxing here so…it's a good place for me to get away from everything."

"Even your home?" A small smirk appearing across his face. "Yeah, even home. All the bills and stuff get to me and to keep me from losing my sanity, I come here." He did a small nod, signaling that he was satisfied wit her answer. "How about you then? Come here often?" Amy said as she sipped her coffee. He shrugged a bit before he answered her. "Not as much as I would like. I get busy very easily and I never have time to myself. So, when I do, I usually come down here and relax." This question was burning inside her, so she had to ask. "I noticed earlier that you were hugging Tails up there. Do you two know each other?" He smiled at his coffee then looked at Amy. "He's my little brother. Well, **adopted** little brother."

' _LITTLE BROTHER?!'_ Amy almost choked on mocha at the table. "Really? How did you guys meet each other then?" "Well…I remember finding him in the alley covered up with cardboard to keep him warm. So, I decided to help him and later, I found out that his parents abandoned him since he was…two, if I remembered correctly." Hearing all this stuff about Tails shocked Amy. He didn't know that someone so caring and happy could go through son much turmoil as a child. "As long as I knew Tails, I never would've imagined something like that happened to him." "As soon as I found out I could adopt him, I went and signed those papers without hesitation. We started to already build a connection before, but when he told me about his parents, I knew that I couldn't leave him that way. Now, he's happy and we've been inseparable ever since."

' _Maybe this hedgehog is more than meets the eye.'_

He stood up and threw his cup, that was once full of coffee, in the trash not too far from them before walking back to push his chair under the table. "Well, it was nice talking to you Ms…?" "Amy Rose. But, please, just call me Amy." That small charming smile came to his face. He stuck his hand out toward her for a handshake. "It was nice talking to you, Amy." "Nice talking to you too, - " "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." As soon as he was about to walk away, Amy stopped him. "Hey, Sonic?" He turned around with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Is it okay if I can get your number so we can talk more?" "Of course." Using a napkin from the table and a pen from the counter, Sonic wrote down his phone number and Amy did the same thing.

"Have a good day, Sonic." Amy smiled.

"You as well, Amy." Sonic winked at her then turned around and left.


End file.
